Patch Notes 1.3.76
Patch Notes 1.3.76 I.New Heroes & Revamped Heroes :Alchemist - Faramis. Obtainable in Limited-Time Event "Guard of Dawn". :Hero Specialty: Fallen Empire Magician :Skill 1: Stampede. Faramis enters the Shadow State, increasing Movement Speed and Physical&Magic Defense. Faramis leaves the Mark of Shadow to enemy heroes that come into contact with him and deals Magic Damage to them. When he quits the Shadow State, all the enemy heroes that have been marked will be pulled to Faramis and endure Magic Damage wile Faramis regenerates his own HP. :Skill 2: Bursters. Faramis concentrates the physical energy to the fan-shaped area in front of him to create a burst of evil spirits. The outsburst deals Magic Damage to enemies then split towards enemies nearby, dealing extra Magic Damage. (Splits up to 3 times on enemy units and up to 1 on non-hero units.) :Ultimate: Altar. Faramis summons an altar that lasts several seconds. Allied heroes who are eliminated within this altar will emmediately resurrect. Each ressurecton lasts for a period of time at most. :Passive: Retrieval. When units die near Faramis, they leave their souls on the spot. Faramis will restore his HP when taking souls. Each Soul taken shortens the time of his next respawn. ---- II.Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins 1. Diggie New Skin - Constellation. Diamond 749. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00, May 7th (Server Time). :::Diggie and his new Skin - Constellation will be in bundle. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF, Available from 00:00, May 7th (Server Time). 2. Grock New Skin - Monitor Lizard. Diamond 899. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF, Available from 00:00, May 14th (Server Time). :::Grock and his new Skin - Monitor Lizard will be in bundle. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF, Available from 00:00, May 14th (Server Time). 3. Ruby New Skin - Zombie. Obatainable in Lucky Treasure. Available from May 11th (Server Time). 4. Adjustments in Fragment Shop ::A. Premium Skin Fragment Shop: Tigreal - Dark Guardian unavailable, Akai - Summer Party available from May 11th ::B. Rare Fragment Shop: Freya - Dragon Hunter,Moscov -Snake Eye Commander,Alucard - Viscount, Saber - Force Warrior and Miya - Captain Thorns unavailble from May 10th. ::C. Moscov unavailable, Diggie unavailble from May 7th Valir, Ruby available from May 11th. Chang'e unavailable, Roger available from May 18th. Aurora and Lesly unavailable, Selena and Karina available from May 21st. Kimmy unavailable, Harith available from May 25th. All above is Server Time. 5. Saber - Storm, Regulator,Onimaru and Charge Revamped for skills. ::::8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2019/5/3 05:01:00 to 2019/5/10 05:00:00 (Tap the settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) :::Fanny; Hayabusa; Harley; Hanabi; Irithel; Lapu-Lapu; Moscov; Ruby ::::6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Hilda; Claude; Diggie; Jawhead; Chang'e; Lunox. ::::8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2019/5/10 05:01:00 to 2019:05:17 05:00:00 (Tap the settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) ::::Roger; Franco; Chou; Helcurt; Argus; Jawhead; Alpha; Belerick ::::6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Ruby; Lesley; Hanabi; Hylos; Thamuz; Badang ::::Free Heroes: Server Time 2019/5/17 05:01:00 to 2019/05/24 05:00:00 (Tap the settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) :::::Bruno; Cyclops; Hayabusa; Zhask; Lolita; Lancelot; Karrie; Aldous ::::6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Sun; Lapu-Lapu; Natalia; Argus; Claude; ::8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2019/5/10 05:01:00 to 2019:05:17 05:00:00 (Tap the settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) ::Franco; Estes; Karina; Gusion; Angela; Hilda; Selena; Uranus ::::6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Clint; Moscov; Harley; Lancelot; Leomord; Thamuz ---- III. Hero Adjustments :As the number of heroes in the game continuos to grow, we are putting more efforts into skill design and hope that players will experience heroes with different styles. However, we've found a problem that players will take longer to understand the skill. So we optimized skill descriptions of all heroes. :Chang'e :::Crescent Moon: Adjusted the Movement Speed increased to 15% at all levels. Khufra :::Bouncng Ball: Now the skill deals 7% Basic Damage of target's max HP instead of 8% :::Tyrants Revenge: Now more obtacles can be passed over. :::Bouncing Ball: Optimized the vibration experience. :::Optimized Khufra's SKILL ICON. Sun ::Endless Variety: Fixed an issue where the Slowing time of this skill was no longer than expected. The Slowing Effect caused by Sun and Clone no longer stacks. Adjusted the Slowing Effect on this skill to 50% from 40% :::Simian God: Adjusted the Limit stacks of Physical Defense Reduction to 10 from 5. Harith :::Adjusted Physical Defense Growth to 3.35 from 3.1. Minotaur :::Adjusted Basic Physical Defense to 18 from 23. Kimmy Adjusted Basic HP to 2450 from 2570. Diggie :Time Journey: Adjusted tihe Immune time to 3s from 3.9s. :Optimized the display effect of his skills. Alpha :Spear of Alpha: Adjusted CD to 24s at all levels from 32/28/24s. Decreased Mana Cost by 20 at all levels. Estes :Scripture of Moon Elf: Adjusted Physical ATK Bonus to the main target to 1 from 0.6. Adjusted Basic Damage to 250 from 300. Adjusted the damage to the Rebounding target. Lapu-Lapu ::Brave Stance: Optimized the animation of Twin Blade state to match the skill Description. ::Chieftain's Rage: Adjusted the time for increasing Physical and Magic Defense to 15s from 8s. Franco ::Wasteland Force: Fixed an issue where Franco will not recover HP by chance. ::Fixed a bug where the HP Regen effect of Passive remains when Francon Dies. Angela ::Puppet-on-a-string: Fixed an issue with the String postion offset. ::Opimized the display of her skills. Kaja ::Lightning Bomb: Slightl shortened the blink distance of this skill. Johnson ::Fixed an issue where it will not speed up while drving. Gatotcaka ::Avatar of the Guardian: Optimized the display of abnormal HP bar during casting. Hayabusa ::Oigi: Shadow Kill: Fixed an issue where it will disappear during casting. Pharsa ::Feathered Air Strike: Added hero Voiceovers for this skill. It will be played by chance will casting this skill. Selena ::Optimized the display of her skills. Lancelot ::Optimized the display of his skills. Leomord ::Optimized the display of his skills. Belelrick ::Optimized the display of his skills. Granger ::Optimized the animation effects in battlefields. ::Optimized the sized of Hero display. Esmeralda & Khufra ::We've created some interesting details for these two old enemies. ---- IV. Battlefields Adjustments Battlefield 1.Mode: ::Marksman: All Marksman heroes no longer have 10% Damage Bonus in Mirror Mode ::Assasin: All Assasin heroes no longer have 10% Damage Reduction Bonus in Mirror Mode. 2.Mode: ::A. No more Movement items in Survival Mode, including Warrior Boots, Though Boots,Magic Shoes, Arcane Boots, Swift Boots, Rapid Boots, Wizard Boots and Demon Shoes. ::B. In Survival Mode, Blood Ancestry , the Passive of Alice can take effect on creeps. ---- V. New Systems & Events 1.New Mode - Ravagewill be available after the update. ::Instructions: In this mode, each side consists of 5 heroes. They represent different Alliances and fight for Aquamarines to win. Each player can choose 5 heroes of different roles before partaking in a Ravage match. After the match up, each player randomly uses one of the 5 heroes they previously chose. A fast-paced mode, thrilling fun! Come and enjoy it!. ::A. 70 heroes are available in this mode. ::B. Notice: ::1.) Player must be Lv. 9 or above and have more than 90 Credit Score to enter Ravage Mode. ::2.) To play Ravage Mode, players must download all the additional resources. ::3.) In play Ravage Mode, players can get chest points, EXP and BP as usual. ::4.) Data in Ravage Mode won't be recorded in Profile and Leaderboards. 2.525 Collect & Exchange Event: will be availble after the update ::The necessary item - Badge, collected by logging in, teaming up with frinds, or sharing Battle Reports, can be used to exchange awesome rewards including Emblem Pack, New Skin Vexana for New Hero Faramis. ---- VI. System Adjustments 1. The red dot of Social Button (Facebook, YouTube, etc.) in Tournament now refreshes once a month. 2. Added new matching display players for Legend. 3. Mastery Code: Added the mastery tasks for Terizla. 4. Optimized the display of Social List. 5. Optimized "Back" button in Profile. When the player checks others from Profile - Recent Visits and Personal Album - Likes or Comments, Tapping "Back" button will no longer directly go back to the main city, but return to their own page. 6. Changed "Little Flower" to "Harper" in Loading page. 7. Optimized Kagura's Painted Skin - Amythest Wizard. The thrown umbrella's color now is the same as the painted color. 8. Updated the sound effects in Achievement system. 9. After Album was launched, we receive many comments and suggestion from players. In this version, we have added "Delete" feature to allow players to delete photos they are not satisfied with. Now tap the button Settings - Deleteon the top-right corner of the photos to delete (Note that deleting photos will clear the Likes and comments of the photos, please be careful.) 10. Added New Achievements and medals for Alucard's Skin - Blade. 11. Starlight Optimization ::A. Optimized the display of Starlight System on low end smartphones. ::B. Optimized the deployment of Starlight System for iPad. ::C. Optimized the Loading Page of Starlight System. ---- VII. BUG Fixes 1.Fixed an issue where some players may start two matches in a particular system. 2.Fixed an issue where the Voiceover of Eudora's Basic Attack is too frequent in Japanese Voiceovers. 3.Fixed a bug where text description related to "Charisma" on the pages of "Leaderboards" and "Album" is wrong. 4.Restore the guide display of in-game websites. *Mobile Legends Updates *KOF Update - Old Category:Updates Category:Patch Notes